


Dress Like a Muggle Day

by StairsWarning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is 'Dress Like a Muggle Day' at Hogwarts, and you've decided to be very blunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Like a Muggle Day

Today was 'Dress Like a Muggle Day' at Hogwarts, and you aimed to look _good_ for it. But you decided halfway through getting dressed that you really don’t care. You pulled on a long-sleeved black shirt, and some jeans and your Ravenclaw scarf. When you walk down to the Great Hall you burst out laughing. What were these people wearing? You spotted Hermione, a fear-stricken look on her face. You double over, laughing so hard tears came to your eyes. People were walking around with hawaiian shirts, oversized cargo shorts, too short booty shorts, and the best part of it all were the muggle borns or the kids raised in muggle circumstances gazing around in either in horror or dying laughing. Even Dumbledore took part in this fun day, wearing a hawaiian shirt with a very pretty, long black skirt. He was even sporting some flip flops, even though it was mid-February. You looked around the hall, seeing the twins wearing their Christmas sweaters and some jeans. You had to admit, the twins were more stylish than most of the Great Hall right now. When you looked over to Oliver Wood- the cute keeper for Gryffindor’s Quidditch team- he had his head in his palms while his team was dancing around him in their ill-dressed state. Oliver himself was wearing a graphic tee with some obscure band on it with some jeans. He looked remarkably cuter than the twins.

You tried to calm yourself as you walked over to Oliver. He seemed to be nearly crying as Katie Bell was dressed in a peacoat, a ruffled shirt, and bell-bottomed jeans. You reach Oliver and tap his shoulder.

“You alright there? I could get you a blindfold if this is too much to bear.” You say jokingly. Oliver looks up, almost expectantly.

“Yes please.” He says, glancing around and wincing visibly. You sit down across from Oliver, no one caring much about the tables staying in order, as just about everyone was scrambled around the Great Hall. You chuckle, grabbing some bacon and a muffin.

“I’m just glad it’s a Saturday. If it was a weekday, things would be crazy, can you imagine people from other houses sneaking into other classes because they had no I.D.?” You said, aiming for a little conversation with Oliver before you got too nervous to form a coherent sentence.

“Yeah, well at least this will be over tomorrow. I mean, you look fine- well good, well, y’know what I mean- but everyone else needs to change back into the robes.” The words tumbled out of Oliver’s mouth, with a growing blush on his face. Did- did Oliver just lowkey call you cute? No, he couldn't have. You aren't cute! You decide to brush that thought off until later, and instead focus on the Weasley twins, who were trying to convince a group of pureblood girls that what they were wearing would be ridiculous to wear in the muggle world. You continue to eat in silence until you notice people filing out of the Great Hall. You stand up, aiming on reading by the lake for a few hours. Oliver raises his head quickly, asking where you were going.

“Oh, I was thinking of reading by the lake for a bit. Want to come?” You add the last bit in a vain attempt to get Oliver to come with you. What you would talk about, you don’t know. All you know is that he’s cute and you like sitting near him. You see his face light up as he nods and grabs his things. You both walk down to the lake in a comfortable silence. When you get to a big tree near the lake, you drop down your stuff and lean against the trunk, taking out some putty to fiddle with. Oliver awkwardly sat down next to you, taking out a sheet of paper with Quidditch plans on it. you stare out towards the lake, letting your mind wander. You don’t notice as Oliver scooches closer to you, silently hoping for you to do some sort of affectionate thing towards him. Your mind wanders to Oliver, what your relationship is, what you want it to be, how to get it from point A to point B, and so on and so forth. You were a Ravenclaw for a reason. You abruptly put the putty away, facing Oliver. Your final thought before you started speaking was, ‘fuck it’.

“Hey Oliver?” You ask politely.

“Yeah?” He responds, startled. You take a deep breath. It was now or never. Well, you _could_ postpone this, but you knew how big of a wimp you were when it came to emotional confrontation.

“How would you tell someone you liked them? Would you just go in for a kiss or like, slowly build attraction or some other emotional shit like that?” You ask. You could see him physically deflate, and you felt bad. Whatever he answered with, you were going to act on, with him being the person being acted upon. You felt that now was a good time to be Oliver’s date mate. He took a deep breath, looking towards the lake.

“Well,” he started, “I guess it depends on the person. Like, if you were going for someone with a personality like Neville’s, you would go for the slow build approach, but if you were going for someone more ambitious, you would go for the kiss.” After Oliver finished speaking, you let a little ‘hmm’ and glanced nowhere in particular.

You scooched over to Oliver quickly, bumping your knees against his. You then lightly put your hand on his shoulder and leaned into him and put your lips to his. He stiffened, but quickly responded to the kiss, molding his lips perfectly to yours. When you both separated, you were panting heavily.

“Was that the right approach, do you think?” You ask Oliver. He laughs.

“Yeah, yeah. Although the moment was a bit lost when I spotted someone wearing booty shorts and a sequined top.” You laugh, cuddling up to Oliver against the tree trunk. Maybe today wasn't gonna go as badly as you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Random prompt I thought of, hope you liked it!


End file.
